dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Novissimis Order
The Novissimis Order is a Order of fighters dedicated to preserving the good and destroying evil, it is their goal to bring peace and to master their skills for combat. The Order has existed for a millennium however it was destroyed, it's members were slaughtered and everything about them was lost, except one member survived, his name is Ithereal Buru, the great great grandfather of Rose Buru. Rose ignored his grandfather and didn't seek to bring back his legacy however Ichiro Buru sought to revive the Order to once again seek balance. The symbol of the Odium et Disciplina Clan that exists within the Order is the same symbol used to represent the Novissimis Order ''Members The members who join The Novissimis Order are allocated into one of five clans depending on their personality or fighting style. Odium et Disciplina Clan This is the Clan where people typically fight with Weapons, their personality is based on Hatred or Discipline and their overall goal is power and that of the Novissimis Order. *Ichiro Buru (Founder & KIA) * Bastion Allara (Current Leader) * Knight Densetsu * Toko Raine * Tsurugi 'Lux Clan' This is the Clan where people typically fight with Ki, their personality is based on goodness, their intent to always help and their overall goal is to aid others and that of the Novissimis Order. *Anepi Owarimane 'Magicae Clan' This is the Clan where people typically fight with Magic, their personality is based on mastering skills and a will to stregnthen their knowledge, and their overall goal is knowledge and that of the Novissimis Order. *Zeou Kai (One of the Two Second in Command Officers) * Samantha "Panda" Aaron * Jellal Fernandes 'Indignatio Clan' This is the Clan where people typically fight with their fists or anything physical, their personality is based on Fury and their overall goal is often unreadable however they follow the Novissimis Order's goal too. *Kevryn (One of the Two Second in Command Officers) * Madara Scath 'Irae Clan' This is the Clan where people typically fight with a mix, their personality is based on Wrath and their overall goal is often vengence, however some typically seek what is unknown to them furthermore they follow the Novissimis Order's goal too. *Nikolas Pieterse * Naikeman NPC Characters *N/A 'Private RP Area: The Fortress of Ithereal' '''The Captains Meeting' Ichiro slowly walked into the great hall of the fortress, slowly approaching the three chairs at the end, designated with the names of each commander. He sat in the middle one, a simple wooden chair, made from mahogany wood and with a golden plate reading 'Ichiro Buru'. Kevryn flies down, landing just outside of the Clan's fortress. "Well, this is a nice establishment." Kevryn says as he enters. "So, you must be Ichiro Buru." Kevryn says as he approaches him. "You called me here for what reason?" Kevryn asks standing about halfway to the chairs. Comes out of one of the hallways. "I got lost." Kai says with an awkward look on his face. "Kevryn, you are the second in command of this faction" He turned to Kai, "And so are you" "Wonderful, how many heads do I get to break." Kevryn stated as he goes over and relaxes in the chair with his name above it. "Awesome, sounds cool. I wonder if anyone else we know is going to come here?" Kai asks sitting on the floor and putting Yamato in its sheath over his lap. "Well, Bastion is joining, he's a friend of my father, and so is someone known as Knight Densetsu, he looks Human" "I know Bastion, but who is this Densetsu person? Kai do you know him?" he asks relaxing into a set position. His leg is is crossed above his other and he has his elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his head resting on his fist. "To my knowledge, all I know from reading history tomes is that his father and mother are total jerks for ditching him at birth. Luckily Bastion's taken him in but that's all I know for now. I might read up on it again later." Kai states. Ichiro nods, "Aye, he is apparently a bright fellow who has yet to unlock his true power" "Sounds like he and I need to spar sometime." Kevryn says with a grin on his face. "Well, I'll gladly help you with that." Kai says as he stands up. "Exellent, you two will practice with the new fighter, and I'll see what Bastion knows about him" "Sounds great, time to get my a$$ kicking boots on." Kevryn says as he gets out of his chair. "Alright, if you think you'll beat me you're sorely mistaken." Kai says as he watches his friend get up, he does the same. "you'll just have to wait till he arrives then" his "wings" disperse he is stood at the far end of the room foot against the wall he seems to have been there a while but no one saw or sensed him even Kai with his heightened sense so sight hearing and smell didnt "he asked me to come on ahead of him, i've been here like 10 minutes and no one said hi. Anyway most of you i already know" he looks at Kevryn "you however are new to me nice to meet you i am Bastion Allara" "Ah, Bastion, I may not have met you yet but you've met my family, Rose, Masami and Nelliel" He smiles, standing up and walking over to Bastion, holding out his hand in a hand shaking guesture. "Ah, Bastion is it? I've heard of you, the "Legendary Android". Hmph, sounds interesting to say the least, I'm glad you're on our side." Kevryn states as he gets off the chair and walks over to him and nods crossing his arms. "Bastion! Hey, it's good to see you again man. I'm sorry that my dad caused you so much trouble but I can say for sure Sheena and I are OK. In fact, I had a chat with her not too long ago. Did you two ever work out... um, y'know?" Kai asks. "she hasnt spoken to me since" he walks up to them "besides wanted to give you two some space eh nudge nudge wink wink say no more but she seemed better for it" he looks at Ichiro "i'm going to assume you are in charge here. I will say you look familiar" he conjours his "wings" and his blades going down to one knee his arm crossed over it "for the lofty goal of the eradication of evil and the previalance of good i Bastion Allara pledge myself and my blades to the cause" "Well, I would knight you but... I kinda only use Combat Knives" He laughs slightly, "Anyways, welcome, I assume you intend to join my Clan, Odium et Disciplina. And yes I am the one in charge here, Kai & Kevryn are my second in commands" "Wait a second, Kai, did you really get with that demon girl? Holy crap." Kevryn says amused and laughing a little. "I'd almost ask what it was like but for now we've got a guest and I've got an a$$ to kick." Kevryn says as he walks past Bastion and into a tall boy. "Well... who are you?" Kai's face turns slightly red at both of their comments. "Uh, yeah..." Kai scratches the back of his head and tries changing the subject upon seeing the tall boy. "Hey, who's that?" Kai asks. Bastion stands up his weapons dematerialising his wing wrapping around him becoming his aura which powers down "just a nice little piece of over dramatics to make an entrance" he shakes Ichiro's hand and then Kevryns "so you are Roses kid?" he looks at kevryn his eyes quickly darken and reset "oh a pure saiyan now that is a rarity these days especially since Monarchs passing. Ah good it appears he is here" Knight slowly walks up to Kevryn, stretching his fingers, "Sensei, is this the faction you spoke of? The Novissimis Order?" He cracks his neck before looking down at Kevryn, extending a hand slowly, "You must be a Saiyan" He offers him a handshake. Ichiro nods at Bastion, "Yes, I am, pleasure to meet you for once Bastion" He looked up at Knight, "You must be Legend Knight, am I right?" "So, you're a Saiyan eh?" Kevryn says shaking his hand. "Well, you and I are going to be sparring partners against Kai over there." Kevryn states as he crosses his arms again. "I'll be taking both of you on at once? Oh dear, I expected one at a time, haha." Kai says and he laughs a litle. "I'm Zeou Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kai says holding his sword in its sheath in his right hand. "knight remember your training and trust in your strength and you'll do fine, i'll be watching to see how you do and also how Castels crafts work for you" he steps towards them "and maybe we shall see what your fights with Sheena and Sophia taught you eh Kai" he goes to knight specifically "remember your anger is a weapon but you must always keep it under your control good luck" "I will not fight just yet, it has been a long jeourny plus I am still wait to hear back from that blacksmith about my two weapons" He sighs slightly then smiles at Ichiro, "I join the Odium et Disciplina Clan" Ichiro looks him over, "Very well, you are accepted, just don't break the door frames when you walk in" "Well, I'm up for a battle anytime. For now I'm going to go train up for our bout, see you all later." Kevryn says as he flies off. "Hey, you're the one who invited him." Kai says as he waves to him. "So what should we do now?" Kai says. A Knight's Enlightenment Knight's eyes slowly open, looking up at the ceiling of his room in the Fortress, "Huh? Wha-..?" He mumbled as he very slowly sat up, feeling pain throughout his body. "ah finally you're awake, guess i used a little bit too much force i guess even super saiyans aren't immune to blunt force trauma" bastion is sat at the corner pillar reading a book. "Huh? Super-what?" Knight asks, looking up at Bastion, "What happened after Kevryn took that strike?" Knight tilted his head, "I don't remember anything, just blinding rage" "yeah thats what happens it was super saiyan when a saiyan reaches a state of pure anger it triggers a transformation think of what kevryn did before he was cut deep and you've got what you did. there was however an issue that arose" he has a serious look on his face "the flames of your anger took over again" Knight growls, "The Evil" He smashes his fist on the bed, "Damn it!!!" He shook his head then looked at Bastion, "How bad was it?" He asked, a little worried. "you threatened kai but i stepped in before anything could happen its probably why your head hurt, dont worry no one was hurt beyond yourself" Knight smiled lightly, "Thank you, Sensei... I will work to better control it, I promise" "its ok i knew the risk its why i stayed at the sideline, dont let it get you down use it as a motivator to becoming strong enough to beat this thing" he pats his head "jsut take it easy for a it im told the anger of super saiyan is hard on half breeds" "I will find some way to control my inner Evil, I will make sure of that Sensei" "i trust in your abilities knight, but the task itself is a grave one dont be afraid to turn to help you never know what a person may offer you until you ask them" "That is true, Sensei" He slowly rises from the bed, "However I do not seek to burden others with my Evil" "heh heh i'll admit i expected that answer, let me phrase it like this instead this faction is designed to fight conquer and subdue evil so it wouldnt exactly be a burden in fact you'd be allowing them to do their duty" Knight smiled, standing up, "Very well then, I will allow them to aid me" "there we go thats a better attitude to have though i think kevryn wants a grudge match after what happened earlier so yeah you may want to be ready for that one" Knight cracked his knuckles and his neck, "I don't blame him... Let him have his match against me, I will use it as a chance to improve my powers" He smiled slightly Bastion laughs "well thats the spirit give it your all who knows one day maybe we can meet on the battle field and you can show me just what you've learnt oh yeah something i wanna give you consider it a commemoration of your first step" he takes out a chunk of a strange crystaline structure looks like it could be fashioned into a bracelet or a part of his armor and gives it too him "don't bother trying to work out what the crystal is i am not sure how i made it" He takes the bracelet and places it on his arm, "Thank you, Sensei. There is still much I must learn before I can even think of taking you on... But if we do meet, no holding back, master" "same to you offer me no quarter for you shall receive none either" he smirks "i'm looking forward too it just make sure you dont keep me waiting too long eh?" He nodded, "I'll try not to Sensei. first step is controlling my anger" He smiles slightly "then consider this a brief parting for i have to return to my wife, make sure you train hard and remember what i taught you and i'm sure you'll do fine" he pats his shoulder which looks weird considering the height difference "considering my speed i wont be far away if i am needed so now its your turn to forge your own path you have the skills and the knowledge you just gotta take that victory and grasp it" with that Bastion dissapears in a single gust of wind. "Yes Sensei, I will" He speaks to himself moments after Bastion vanishes. A Demonic Trip Ichiro stood in front of the thrones, holding a blue rose in his hand, and awaiting Bastion Bastion appears in the room not long after with his usual flare of his wings unfurling then scattering to the breeze "i got your message Ichiro, you need me for something?" "Yes, it's about time I passed the mantel of leadership on, its time for me to go on my final adventure, and for you to lead this Order" Bastion double takes " wait what? what do you mean your final adventure" he goes to Ichiro "cause frankly this sounds a bit morbid" "All will be clear in time... Basically, I'm going to die defeating my otherself... Sorry" He tears off a symbol from his coat and hands it to Bastion, "You will lead now, there is no other I trust more to look after my sister and my Order, only tell her I am on an adventure, and I don't know when I'll be back" "so your asking me to tell the girl who has lost everything else that she may never see her brother again the one family she still has left. How is she going to be able to handle this" he takes the symbol and sighs then smiles "it wont be easy but you have my word rose i will keep her safe and i will try and see the day she smiles again. Good luck on your quest and should you fall tell your parents i'm still standing by my oath difficult though it be" He smiled and bowed, "Thank you, she will handle it well, she knows I've been planning a trip for sometime, but she doesn't know where, and nor shall you" He began to walk away, "I must leave now, sorry for all this, but it is necessary " "i cant say, i can agree with you but a mans battle is something he cannot back away from that much i understand so i wish you good luck" Private Battle Area: Fortress Arena User 1 * Health: * Strength: * Speed: * Fatigue: * Equipment: * Effects: User 2 * Health: * Strength: * Speed: * Fatigue: * Equipment: * Effects: Fight to 1HP! * Turn Order: J'''ob Board' '''The Revival of Pure Evil (Complete)' * Location: Central City * Description: An insanly powerful Saiyan Warrior has fused his Ki with Ancient Magic to revive the pure evil known as Broly, who has gained new powers and is now terrorizing Central City with his immense power. * Difficulty: Extreme * Rewards: 50,000 Z, Each user get's one of the following; Broly's Necklace, Broly's Headband, Broly's Gauntlets * Available Slots ** Nikolas Pieterse ** Zeou Kai ** Bastion Allara A Strange Crash & A Strange Warrior * Location: Valestos * Description: A Mythical Warrior with a strange connection to one of the members of the Novissimis Order has crashed on the planet belonging to Knight Densetsu, and he seeks blood. Although his level is undetectable his overwhelming Power can be sensed from great distances and even across dimensions. * Difficulty: Insane * Rewards: 75,000 Z, Those Who Don't have a Scroll of Sealing: Ancient Martial Arts Gloves, Those Who Do have a Scroll of Sealing: 3 Hidden Technique Scrolls. Only one of those two rewards can be attained. * Available Slots ** Knight ** Bastion ** Zeou Kai ** Naikeman ** Madara ** Tsurugi ** Toko Sparring Record Ichiro Buru * None Bastion * None Anepi Owarimane * None Samantha "Panda" Aaron * None Knight Densetsu * Sparred with Zeou Kai (2) * Sparred with Kevryn (2) Zeou Kai * Sparred with Knight Densetsu (2) * Sparred with Kevryn (2) Kevryn * Sparred with Zeou Kai (2) * Sparred with Knight Densetsu (2) ''Faction Upgrades'' *Private RP Area * Private Battle Area * Job Board